


do not Mind

by Cyndethe



Category: Death Note
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyndethe/pseuds/Cyndethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No summary included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do not Mind

“Whatever the reason may be, murder is always wrong.”  
And here we go again.   
No matter how many times it happens, every accusation stings and finds its way under my skin, where it grows and taps into my thoughts and makes me doubt myself. The atmosphere changes and sometimes when I look in the mirror I don’t even know who I am anymore. My reflection twists in what looks to be a painful way and a different person makes themselves known, it’s like my skin rips open and I’m forced to witness the birth of a gruesome –  
“Light-kun.”  
People create rules to organise life and rules in turn influence people’s decisions in the making of new ones. Society is a fabricated web of institutions, rights and morals. There is a certain order in things, a pattern which must be followed to the end. All people fit within this scheme, and all people share a common set of characteristics: they are what makes us human, what enables us to think at a higher level. It’s the reason we’re able to live together in a complex system of civilisation. And it’s our duty as humans, as people, to work to the best of our abilities and ensure a future for our generation and the next within this set of rules that our parents have set for us.  
“No matter how difficult it proves or how complicated it turns out, I shall solve it.”  
She’s so trusting and so naïve. Taking advantage of her will be easier than I thought. Like a child, she clings to me, nails digging into my shoulders, head buried in my chest, so helpless and so fucking stupid. It’s pathetic but kind of makes me want to laugh. And it’s hard not to: her power far exceeds mine yet she doesn’t mind following instead of leading. She doesn’t mind being used.  
And I definitely do not mind using her.  
“Me? Quit? For me... this is everything.”  
Justice and power and intellect and beauty. It’s a deadly combination, one that I plan to unleash upon the impurity in this world. The planet is crawling with filth and maggots and it needs to be cleansed. The fate of the world depends on it. The people need someone to guide them, a saviour, as it were, a ruler by divine right… Someone like –  
“Light Yagami. You are…”  
Shut up.  
“… Kira.”  
No.  
“If I die, so will you.”  
No, L. No. You will die alone.  
“Tell me, if I should die, would you take over for me as L?”  
I admire you. I admire your skills and accomplishments. I’m not a bad person. I could never do something remotely like what you’re accusing me of. I am not a murderer. I wouldn’t. I couldn’t. I will follow into my father’s footsteps, rectifying society as a warrior of justice. My words will not. They will not. Fuck.  
“Impressive. He figured out exactly what I had been thinking all this time.”  
Earth stops spinning and time freezes as I watch your frail body getting dragged to the cold ground. Just before your skull would crash against the floor and shatter, maybe, I’m here, I’m here with you and I’m holding on tightly. You look so miserable and weak and I want to cry  
“So…”  
from pleasure. Oh, it’s such a pleasure to see you again. Bye bye, be sure to send them my regards.  
Everyone in this life has a purpose. Everyone has to live by the rules. Those who disobey, are evil. The winner writes the rules.  
My eyes are fixed on yours, they are wide open, just as always, they tremble slightly, your fist loses its strength, your eyes fall and fade, I’m in a trance, and I can see you breathe out your very last breath, and I wish to laugh and let it all out because it’s such a delight, L, to have you die in my arms, unable to do anything as you bask in my glorious victory.   
You were exactly right. Justice will prevail.  
“But… I…”


End file.
